In his chemistry class, Michael took 4 exams. His scores were 98, 88, 91, and 91. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $98 + 88 + 91 + 91 = 368$ His average score is $368 \div 4 = 92$.